Adventuring Fellow Personality
category:Guides This page has been made for the convenience of being able to choose your Adventuring Fellow's personality. Under "Quest Dialogue" it shows what your Fellow would say between the end of Unlisted Qualities and the beginning of Mirror, Mirror. In the event you do not wish to spoil the cut scenes that follow, do not read the "Quest Dialogue" section. "Let's chat" is a feature at Rendezvous Points after your NPC is available. Clicking on this will have your Fellow say some random stuff, depending on the zone- in this case Jeuno. Outdoors Dialogue consists of what your Fellow says after you have called him or her, either in battle (denoted with parantheses "()") or talking directly (denoted with brackets "{}"). The personality choices for Hume ♀, Elvaan ♀, Tarutaru ♀, and Mithra are Sisterly, Lively, Agreeable, Naive, Serious, and Domineering. The personality choices for Hume ♂, Elvaan ♂, Tarutaru ♂, and Galka are Sullen, Passionate, Calm and Collected, Serious, Childish, and Suave. Sisterly ♀ Quest Dialogue * "You're safe now. No more tears, okay?" * “Actually, I don’t usually talk about it at all. But since you asked… This mirror is known as the Glass of All-Seeing. Maybe you’ve heard of it?” * “This mirror is a family heirloom. Its power shows me the path forward.” * “So yes, I will help you. But just remember that I won’t give up the mirror for any price.” * “Happy to help. Seems to be somewhere near San d’Oria.” Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * “The other day I had to dash to an outpost to avoid being drenched in a sudden downpour. The guards wouldn’t let me inside, if you can believe it! My best dress, ruined!” * “You really feel like chatting today, I see. Well, you could at least offer up a topic for conversation occasionally.” * “Have you ever seen an aurora? It looks like a rainbow-coloured curtain draped across the sky. I’ve heard they can weave cloth that looks just like it. You must be able to make beautiful clothes out of that material…” Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) “Sure I’ll help. Try not to slow me down.” * (Leave) “Must be going. Take care of yourself.” * (Getting Late) “A nice soft bed is looking good about now. Shall we call it quits soon?” * (Last Fight) “Phew, I’m beat. One more battle ought to do it.” * (Low HP) “This is a little… tougher than I expected.” * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) “Your time is up!” * (Provoke) “I’ll take it from here.” * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} “I’m ready to fight anytime.” * {High HP (61-80%)} “This little scratch? Pay it no mind.” * {Mid HP (41-60%)} “I’m a little tired. Maybe we should rest a bit.” * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} “Enough! Let me rest already!” * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} “It’s surprising. There’s so much beauty to be found outside the city walls. I spend too much time in clothes stores.” * {Chat} “By the way. You don’t have to handle everything yourself. I can handle the frontline sometimes, too.” * {Chat} “I’d love to chat. But we should keep an eye out for wandering monsters. Just in case.” * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Lively ♀ Quest Dialogue * "It's okay. I'm here now. Let's see you smile!" * "Well, I don't usually go blabbing to people about it, but since you asked... This mirror is known as the Glass of All-Seeing. Maybe you've heard of it?" * "This mirror has been in my family forever! It guides me along my path in life." * "So yes, I will help you. Just don't go thinking that you'll be able to buy the mirror from me." * "Of course! Leave it to me! I'm getting a sense that it's somewhere near San d'Oria!" Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * (General) "Do you eat out much? Even though we get so much exercise, I start gaining weight if I eat too much good food. Must be a metabolism thing..." * (General) "Do you ever get the urge to just run around like a mad thing when the ground is covered with snow? But if you run around too much, your shoes get all soggy. And nobody likes soggy shoes now, do they?" * (General) "I never know what to wear on windy days. I mean, you can't wear a skirt, right? Not that I ever wear skirts, anyway..." * (Jeuno) "Every time I come here I can't help but think that at least one person must've fallen off the edge..." Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) “Hey there! I’m ready to go!” * (Leave) * (Getting Late) “We’ve been at this for a while now. I think I have enough energy for one last spurt!” * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) “No! I won’t give up!” * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) * (Provoke) “Over here!” * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} “I’m good to go!” * {High HP (61-80%)} “This little scratch? I’ve had bigger paper cuts!” * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} “Phew! I think I’ve earned a break, don’t you?” * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} "Ah, this is fun! I love visiting different places. Don't you?" * {Chat} "Listen. Let me know if you want me to take the heat. I can take it!" * {Chat} "Treasure? I'm not really interested. You go ahead and keep it all." * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Agreeable ♀ Quest Dialogue * "Hush now, child. You're safe with me." * "I haven't made a practice of advertising its powers, but... This mirror is known as the Glass of All-Seeing. Maybe you've heard of it?" * "It was handed down to me by my mother. Its power has guided my steps for as long as I can remember." * "This is the path that has been laid before me. And there is more I wish to discover about this mirror..." * "Somewhere near San d'Oria... That's all I can tell you." Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * "Jeuno would be the perfect place with a nice restaurant. Maybe I should go into the culinary business." * "Bean dishes are wholesome, healthy dishes. Blue peas are especially good when you're running low on gil." * "I've never eaten a treant bulb before. What do they taste like?" * "The restaurant food in Windurst is prepared by the Culinarians' Guild. I never miss a chance to indulge in one of their superb dishes." * "I've noticed that beastmen seem to carry gil around. What on Vana'diel do they use it for? Do they trade with people? I wonder what a beastman would buy..." * "I've been trying different combinations of equipment, but I can't seem to make up my mind. I have as many as four different sets worked out... I suppose using them in combat will help me decide." * "I do so much prefer to speak with you face to face. The pearl can be a little impersonal at times. I like to be able to see what you're thinking." Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) "Good day. Shall we get moving?" * (Leave) * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) "Ugh... This may be the end..." * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) "This battle is ours!" * (Provoke) "Over here." * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} “I’m ready when you are.” * {High HP (61-80%)} “Nice of you to worry. But I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.” * {Mid HP (41-60%)} “I’m a little tired. Shall we rest for a bit?” * {Low HP (21-40%)} “Please… I need to sit down…” * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} "I just realized something. I've never once had Signet cast on me. Oh well, never mind..." * {Chat} "By the way. I'll be there for you, no matter what. Even if your opponent seems too weak to be worthwhile." * {Chat} "I like the outdoors. Away from the hustle and bustle of the towns. So relaxing..." * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Naive ♀ Quest Dialogue * "Aw, aren't you adorable! C'mon, no more tears now." * "You want to know about my mirror? Well, this here treasure is known as the Glass of All-Seeing. You must've heard of it." * "It's been in my family for years and years! I'd be totally lost without it!" * "So sure, I'll help you. But just remember that the Glass of All-Seeing is not for sale. Not even for a million gil!" * "You want my help? Sure! Looks like it's somewhere near San d'Oria. Ooh, I like San d'Oria! Doesn't show anything else, though..." Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * (General) "Are moogles considered to be beastmen? Is there a moogle king? A god of the moogles? I wonder what kind of pet a moogle god would keep..." * (General) "What do you keep in your Mog House? Do you have furniture and stuff? It's probably filled with flowerpots, right? Or maybe you have one of those mannequins!" * (General) "The smilebringers really exist, you know! They live somewhere far to the north! They dress in red robes and a red hat, and dance around in white subligaria. You believe me, don't you, ?" * (Jeuno) "I wonder what kind of meals the archduke eats? Do archdukes eat curry...?" * (Windurst) "There seems to be a lot of water in Windurst. What happens if there's a rainstorm and everything floods? It wouldn't take much to submerge a wee Tarutaru..." * (Bastok) "Whose job is it to raise the bridge in Port Bastok? What if they fall asleep? Will the airship crash into the bridge?" * (San d'Oria) "Port San d'Oria is built on a lake, right? What would happen if the waters rose too high...?" Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) "Hello! What are we up to today?" * (Leave) "What? You want me to go? Make sure you keep in touch!" * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) "Ouch! Hey, that hurts!" * (Low MP) "Hey!? Where'd all my magic go!?" * (Full MP) "Okay! My magic is ready to go!" * (Weapon Skill) "Try this on for size!" * (Provoke) "Hey! Don't ignore me!" * (Radiance) "Blessed Radiance! Grant me your power!" * {Full HP (81-100%)} "I'm all healed up and ready to go!" * {High HP (61-80%)} "No problem! This little scratch won't slow me down!" * {Mid HP (41-60%)} "Can we take a break? I don't think I can take another fight just yet." * {Low HP (21-60%)} "Phew... I think I need to lie down... * {No HP (1-20%)} "Can't...fight...any...longer... Must...rest..." * {High MP (67-100%)} "Magic-wise, I'm good to go!" * {Mid MP (34-66%)} "Hmmm. I've used up half my magic already..." * {Low MP (1-33%)} "Where'd all my magic go!?" * {Chat} "Communication is really important. We should always let each other know what we're thinking, right? No secrets!" * {Chat} "Hey! It's really a lot of fun adventuring with you. We get to see all kinds of things!" * {Chat} "You never know when something bad is going to happen. What's that over there!? Kidding!" * {Kills 1-5} "The last enemy we took down was number #." * {Kills 6+} "How many enemies have we downed? Umm... around #. I think. * {Exp 0-19%} "I've just gained a level, I know. But I still can't wait until I go up again!" * {Exp 20-39%} "Ho-hum. Still lots of work to do until my next level!" * {Exp 40-59%} "We've been busy, huh? I'm almost halfway to my next level." * {Exp 60-79%} "Just a little more! My next level is almost within sight!" * {Exp 80-99%} "I love this time! I'm on the final stretch towards my next level!" Serious ♀ Quest Dialogue * “You’re safe now, child. Come, come wipe those tears.” * “This mirror has been passed down from generation to generation.” * “It can be no coincidence that I have been led here. And there is still much I wish to learn about this mirror.” * “So yes, I will aid you in your cause. However, please be aware that I cannot give up the Glass of All-Seeing to just anyone.” * “Why yes, of course. It appears your treasure is somewhere in the vicinity of San d’Oria.” Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * “It seems there is an ever-growing number of adventurers that have lost interest in the conquest. Do you notice the change?” * “It’s so much easier to converse while we’re within the city walls. No need to keep an eye on the surroundings. I suppose we could always talk in a restaurant or a Mog House, but I‘ve become quite attached to our informal meeting spot.” * “You can find the most amazing things for sale in Ru’Lude Gardens. The Mithran flower shop girl definitely keeps her stock fresh!” Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) * (Leave) “I take my leave of you. Until we meet again.” * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) “The tide of battle turns!” * (Provoke) “I will be your opponent this day.” * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} * {High HP (61-80%)} * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Domineering ♀ Quest Dialogue * "(Said before Namorodo) * "(Talking about mirror for the first time) * "(Talking about mirror as a family heirloom) * "(End of Girl Through the Looking Glass quest) * "(Acknowledge help and then sense San d'Oria at start of Mirror, Mirror) Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * " * " * " Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) * (Leave) * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) * (Provoke) * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} * {High HP (61-80%)} * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Sullen ♂ Quest Dialogue * "It's okay now. No more tears." * "I don't usually like to tell people about it, but I guess it couldn't hurt." * "It's a family heirloom. Its powers have guided me along my path. This mirror is known as the Glass of All-Seeing. Never heard of it, right?" * "So yes, I will help you. Just remember that I won't give up the Glass of All-Seeing under any circumstances" * "Sure, I guess. Seems to be somewhere near San d'Oria." Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * "When I travel to hot areas, my feet always sweat inside my boots. Then the sand gets in there and it drives me crazy... I have to change my shoes as soon as I get home or I can't relax. Does anything like that ever happen to you?" * "No one ever seems to want to swing a huge sword while wearing a tunic or a robe... I always thought it would look mysterious and unique. Maybe I just have no fashion sense." * "With all this technology, the Duchy of Jeuno is an advanced nation. I wonder how tall the cranes in Upper Jeuno are." Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) "You called? I'm ready to go." * (Leave) “I guess I’ll be going. See you around.” * (Getting Late) “It might be time to head back to town. I think I need a rest.” * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) "Ugh... This could be bad..." * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) "A parting gift!" * (Provoke) "Your fight is with me." * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} “I’m ready to fight.” * {High HP (61-80%)} “Don’t worry about me. It’s just a scratch.” * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} “We should really rest. I don’t think I can survive another fight.” * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} "Is that a yawn? Be careful to get enough sleep. It could affect your performance in battle." * {Chat} "I tell you what. Changing your weapon is fun. Seriously." * {Chat} "Fight or evade? I'll leave those decisions up to you. Either is fine with me." * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Passionate ♂ Quest Dialogue * "You're safe now. Let me see you smile!" * "Well, I don't usually make a point of going on about it, but this mirror is called the Glass of All-Seeing. Ever heard of it?" * "This mirror has been in my family for generations. It has shown me the way whenever I became lost." * "So yes, I will help you. Just remember that I can't give up the Glass of All-Seeing to anyone." * "Of course! Leave it to me! I'm getting a sense that it's somewhere near San d'Oria!" Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * " * " * " Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) * (Leave) * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) * (Provoke) "Bring it on!" * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} * {High HP (61-80%)} * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Calm and Collected ♂ Quest Dialogue * "(Said before Namorodo) * "(Talking about mirror for the first time) * "(Talking about mirror as a family heirloom) * "(End of Girl Through the Looking Glass quest) * "(Acknowledge help and then sense San d'Oria at start of Mirror, Mirror) Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * " * " * " Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) * (Leave) * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) * (Provoke) * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} * {High HP (61-80%)} * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Serious ♂ Quest Dialogue * "(Said before Namorodo) * "(Talking about mirror for the first time) * "(Talking about mirror as a family heirloom) * "(End of Girl Through the Looking Glass quest) * "(Acknowledge help and then sense San d'Oria at start of Mirror, Mirror) Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * " * " * " Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) "Greetings. A fine day for adventuring." * (Leave) "I believe I have met my quote for today. I take my leave." * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) "I'm too badly hurt. I don't think I can make it..." * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) "The tide of battle turns!" * (Provoke) "I shall be your opponent this day." * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} "I'm prepared for battle." * {High HP (61-80%)} "Don't hold back on my account. This is a mere scratch." * {Mid HP (41-60%)} "Shouldn't we rest a little? I question my ability to survive another battle." * {Low HP (21-40%)} "Let's take a break shall we? No sense rushing into battle in this condition." * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} "It's all very well and good to be heroic. But it's best not to overstretch yourself during battle. Overcautious? Perhaps. * {Chat} "A small reminder: We should be extra careful out here. You never know when an enemy may be near." * {Chat} "Look at the time. We could spend all day chatting like this. Not that we have to be fighting..." * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)} Suave ♂ Quest Dialogue * "(Said before Namorodo) * "(Talking about mirror for the first time) * "(Talking about mirror as a family heirloom) * "(End of Girl Through the Looking Glass quest) * "(Acknowledge help and then sense San d'Oria at start of Mirror, Mirror) Rendezvous Point "Let's chat." Dialogue * " * " * " Outdoors Dialogue * (Call) * (Leave) * (Getting Late) * (Last Fight) * (Low HP) * (Low MP) * (Full MP) * (Weapon Skill) * (Provoke) * (Radiance) * {Full HP (81-100%)} * {High HP (61-80%)} * {Mid HP (41-60%)} * {Low HP (21-40%)} * {No HP (1-20%)} * {High MP (67-100%)} * {Mid MP (34-66%)} * {Low MP (0-33%)} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Chat} * {Kills (1-5)} * {Kills (6+)} * {Exp. (0-19%)} * {Exp. (20-39%)} * {Exp. (40-59%)} * {Exp. (60-79%)} * {Exp. (80-99%)}